The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisupnic Tallred’.
‘Fisupnic Tallred’ is a product of a planned breeding program and originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Birgit C. Hofmann, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in the summer of 2000.
The female parent was the variety ‘Fisimp 100’ (unpatented), characterized by red flowers, medium green foliage, and vigorous growth habit.
The male parent was the variety ‘Fisimp 171’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,703), characterized by dark red and reddish-purple flower color, deep green foliage, and medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisupnic Tallred’ was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross made by the inventor in April, 2001, in a greenhouse in Galdar, Can Canaria, Spain.
The first act of vegetative or asexual reproduction of ‘Fisupnic Tallred’ was accomplished when cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July, 2001, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Birgit Hofmann.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 2002, in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisupnic Tallred’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
‘Fisupnic Tallred’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, under green-house conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.